No such thing as a coincidence
by Pooh bear loves you
Summary: When Nico Di Angelo meets a powerful new demigod will Olympus fall rise or will the two kill each other first? Nico/O.C Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake to hushed voices whispering around me. Am I going crazy or is someone actually there? "You wake him you're indestructible right?" The first voice says it sounds soft, delicate almost, female. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I have a death wish!" This voice is lower, rougher almost, male. They continue back and forth arguing until I can no longer take it.

"You both woke me what do you want?" I ask as I sit up in my bed. I look up to see my best friend and hero of Olympus Percy Jackson, beside him his girlfriend of almost 2 years Annabeth Chase. They look frightened almost or is it surprised?

"We have a quest and have to leave in one hour." Annabeth states.

"And you're here because...?" My eyebrows furrow usually Percy chooses Grover to go with him, so why are they here. My confusion must be obvious because Annabeth quickly speaks again.

"You're to come with us, Rachel requested you specifically." Again I'm confused. I'm almost never selected for a quest and if so I would have had to beg to go. Plus Rachel Elizabeth Dare a.k.a the oracle of Camp Half-Blood never calls me by name as far as quests go.

"Uhmmm...Ok then...let me just get ready" they exit the room leaving me alone.

I'm used to being alone though. I'm different than them, a freak amongst those who are already freaks. Sighing I get up and stretch. Looking around the black cabin I grad the closest clean black shirt and jeans. Stuffing my feet into my converse high tops I grab my sword and a knife and put some nectar and ambrosia into a backpack along with water, poptarts and a few golden drachmas. Checking for anything I may have left behind I exit my cabin and head to the Big House where I see Percy, Annabeth and Chiron our activities director and local centaur.

"There you are! Now that we are all here we should let our friend here know what's going on." Chiron says. He looks slightly worried, a strange expression for our easy going teacher.

"Something really powerful is attracting a lot of monsters near camp. We think it may be Oceanus but we aren't sure." Percy said looking a little uneasy. I would be too if the Titan of my father's domain were stirring up trouble.

"Whatever it is,its powerful and needs to be stopped." Annabeth said.

"Ok then lets go." I said a little impatiently. I was being left out of the loop something I was used to, but never ceased to annoy me when it came to important things. The three of them exchanged a brief glance but went down to the beach with me slightly behind them. As we walked people stared at us...well me. I was used to staring but I preferred being ignored.

Waiting for us were three hippocampi. This wasn't going to be an easy ride. As soon as they saw me they got a nervous look. Rolling my eyes I listened as Percy convinced them to let me ride.

"If you tell me where we're going I can just shadow-travel." Yes, I can shadow travel its a perk to being the son of Hades.

"We don't know Nico, we're hoping Percy will be able to sense the location better in the water." Annabeth said in a soothing voice. Whether to help calm the hippocampus I was to ride or soothe me I wasn't sure. Just then Percy called us over and we took off to Zeus knows where.

"Do you guys feel that?" Percy called to us over the roar of the waves. I didn't need to be Percy to feel that something very bad was happening in the water.

"Yeah I think we're close!" Annabeth called back. No less than two minutes later a small island appeared in front of us.

Walking up the shore of the island I looked at the volcano. Every now and again steam would come out. The island seemed deserted, the jungle dark, probably hiding some pretty nasty monsters that want us dead. Oh joy.

"I've never seen this on a map before. Do you think that it's just a coincidence that monsters are drawn here?"

I snorted. "In our lives there's no such thing as a coincidence Anna." She shot a glare at me but I only shrugged. It was true, demi-gods never have a coincidence in there lives, just fate and the cruelty of the gods. "Do you hear that?" I question suddenly.

Percy and Annabeth are now on high alert, their hands on their weapons ready for battle. "It sounds like...singing." Percy says. We all move towards the sound.  
*"Y hago in llamamiento para ti, ven a mi"

There is no words to describe the purity and beauty of the song. A lullaby of sadness with a voice worthy of being crafted by Apollo, god of music, himself. I'm paralyzed until the last note drifts to a close and I can't help but feel sad that the song has come to its end.

"Nico...Nico...Nico...Nico!" Annabeth screams in my face. "Behind you, look out!" But before I can figure out what she's saying something hits me in my head with enough force for my vision to blur and my head to bleed.

Turning around I grab my sword made of Styian iron and slash at the space in front of me. By the hissing sound I made contact with a monster. For the first time I notice that we are completely surrounded by monsters.

Putting my sword in my left hand and grabbing a dagger in my right I slash and stab my way through monsters. Claws scrape my back and arms but I don't stop. That is until I hear a blood curling scream.

In the hands of a giant Cyclopes is the most beautiful girl ever. Possibly more beautiful than lady Aphrodite herself. She has soft golden honey brown skin, a petite fragile frame and silky black hair that falls to her waist . My heart beats faster, i cant catch my breath and my body feels like lead. I have to save her.

Gathering up the rest of my strength I summon the largest skeleton army ever. I slash at the monsters legs, throw my dagger into the knee of the cyclops only to be hit in my chest. Ow, that's gonna hurt in the morning. I get back on my feet and slice at the monster's shin. He roars and screams out "I'll get you son of Hades!" as he turns into yellow dust.

The girl falls but somehow lands on her feet as graceful as a cat. She storms over to me and the last thing I notice before blacking out is her beautiful voice shouting at me "you idiot I had it under control!"

So that's chapter 1. Review tell me what you think it's my first fanfic so please don't be mean.

Pooh bear loves you!


	2. You're who's daughter!

**I like writing stories in case you're wondering why this is updated so quickly. (If anyone actually read my story). Onwards with the chapter! **

Chapter 2: You're who's daughter!?

Nico P.O.V

When I woke up my head was pounding and I had no idea where I was. Last thing I remembered was the beautiful girl shouting at me.

Sitting up I groaned as the pounding became worse. Giant white pillars with intricate patterns around held the walls of the building. A glass chandlier hung above my head, looking down I noticed my clothes were changed to a clean white v-neck and white and silver basketball shorts. The bed felt softer than clouds and with a bitter chuckle I realized where I was. Olympus the last place I ever wanted to be.

On the bedside table was a glass of nectar and two squares of ambrosia. Nibbling at the square of food of the gods I picked up a note.

_Demigods, _

_When you wake up you're presence it wanted by our lords Zeus, Possidon and Hades in the throne room. Eat both squares of ambrosia and finish the nectar before coming. _

_ Aphrodite _

_P.s Attendance is not optional. You can only stall for so long. _

Sighing I began eating the second square of ambrosia. The pounding in my head was subsiding. Quickly drinking the nectar that tasted like a caramel snickers bar in cookies and cream ice cream I got out of bed and started making my way the throne room.

You would never need a map to find the throne room of Olympus just follow the sound of arguing. Pushing the doors open no one stopped speaking. Looking around I saw all the major gods sitting on their thrones. Percy sat on a smaller version of Possidon's throne by his right, the same went for Annabeth and Athena.

As I crossed the room to my dad silence filled the throne room. Kneeling before my father I bowed while Zeus muttered something like "ignorant, rude child". I took my seat after bowing to Poseidon then Zeus and the test of the gods.

Clearing his throat Zeus began speaking " I gathered you all here because these three brats have found the most valuable life ever." I think he's praising us hard to tell though gods rarely like any demigod that were not theirs. "Now we must all vote on what to do with it. You all heard Apollo's oracle this could be dangerous for us!"

"Father she may secure us for the rest of our days. If anything get rid of the boy! He's no use to us anyway!" Lady Artemis stated.

"You will not touch my son Artemis. You will show him respect in my presence not plan ways to kill him." My dad said calmly. Well that was nice gonna get some respect, not be killed. Wait what?!

"Wait did you just say kill me! What the Hades is going on!?" I shouted at the gods. Bad move on my part considering that they can kill me as easy as I can kill an ant.

"He wasn't told?" Athena asked Annabeth. Her response was somewhere between a grimace and a sheepish look.

"Well, Nico it goes like this. You three just came across a gift of us gods to the world around the time of say ... Hercules! Anyway, my lovely oracle sees that with you're interference could mean the end of Olympus or the return of peace for eternity!" Apollo said grinning.

"Bring the gift brother so that we may cast judgement. Charon is probably not sorting the traffic properly and my wife would like to return to her garden." Dad said again.

Waving his hand forward Posidon brought "the gift" into the centre of the throne room. Sitting on a cloud was the beautiful girl only she looked 20,000 times more beautiful.

Her jet black hair was in a braid down her back while some of her hair hung by the sides of her face. Her honey golden skin seemed to glow. She wore a strapless deep blue dress that clung to her body at the top and poofed out at the bottom **(A.N its a skater dress) **stopped a few inches before her legs and a pair of jet black high heels.

"I refuse to stall any longer what have you decided?" Zeus shouted.

"Let them live. I was getting bored with Annaneth and Percy. This will be the best story ever!" Aphrodite babbled.

"I'm almost sad to agree with Aphrodite but let them live." Athena and Artemis said.

"Let them live." Ares, Apollo and Hermes said.

"Their not automatons their unstable. Death." Hephaestus said .

"I agree with my son." Said Hera to which Hephastus rolled his eyes.

"As do I my queen." Zeus said. Wow, real shocker there.

"You know where I stand brother." My dad said.

"Death." Persephone said smiling af me. I really feel the love my dear stepmother has for me. She's just lucky she can't die.

"Life" Demeter said firmly.

"Do not be insulted brother but death. My gift is important to me and I can't lose her to those that will die anyway." Posidon said looking said. "Hestia, you're decision?"

"Life" a small vice said from by the hearth.

"It has been decided then the daughter of all gods shall live. You may leave." Zeus said.

"What now?" I ask Percy and Annabeth.

"Now you three have the responsibility to look over the, daughter of every god." Posidon said

"Wait daughter of all gods? Wha- how- I'm confused" Annabeth says.

"My name is Dakota. Each god gave up something for me making me their child, though I consider Posidon as my dad." The girl spoke. Beautiful. " by the way I had the cyclops you messed up my plan. Thanks a lot." She says sarcastically. And I've made my decision this girl is perfect.

**And that is chapter two basically is big debate not much action but it had to be done. what do you think of Dakota? Criticism is welcomed tell your friend! Review and remember **

**Pooh bear** **loves you! 3 **

**p.s check out my victorious story it's** **a little romance :3 **


	3. What Happened At Camp?

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter and I'll update as fast as possible! **

Chapter 3: what Happened To The Camp?

"So uh how are we getting back to camp dad?" Percy asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Dakota" Posidon said smiling looking at Dakota who was making a bow and arrow with Artemis and Apollo. "Nico I'm sorry for agreeing to your death, it's not personal I just can't lose Dakota again."

"Yeah, my death is very impersonal. Whatever, it's cool Lord Posidon." There's no difference between life and death to me really. I thought.

"Daddy?" Dakota asked timidly.

"Yes, princess?" Posidon answered nothing but adoration in his voice.

"I'll do better this time I promise." She said looking very nervous. Pulling her into a tight hug he said something that sounded suspiciously like " it wasn't your fault."

Clearing her throat Annabeth said "Uhm Chiron may be getting worried, said we were just gonna check what was happening."

Letting go of Posidon, Dakota grabbed Annabeth and Percy's hands.

"Ever shadow traveled before?" Nodding suspicious of what she was planning we all vanished after 'good'. Escaped from her lips.

Shadow traveling, riding in the Gray Sisters' cab, those things are scary, nausiating. Whatever was going on was not like that. It felt like I was burning from the outside in where Annabeth held my hand.

When I felt like my body was burning and my heart was about to explode Dakota let go of Percy and Annabeth and I started to breath again. I realized that we were back at camp and everyone was staring at us.

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico!" Chiron calls as he makes his way through the crowd if campers who are still in what seems to be shock.

"Hello Chiron. Was the camp attacked recently or are your campers just that unruly." Dakota asked. Her face was contorted in disgust and shame.

"What did you just say about us princess?" Clarisse said pushing past campers to get in front of Dakota.

Sighing Dakota rolled her eyes and turned her back on Clarisse. Does she want to be hit in the back of her head. Trust me it hurts.

"Relax daughter of Ares. I just want to know how much work I have cut out for myself. My Lord Zeus wants camp to be untouchable by monsters, unseeable by mortals and the perfect home for demigods."

"And what makes you so special? I bet Annabeth could make the camp the quality of Olympus unlike you. Besides a child of Aphrodite which you obviously are would only decorate camp in pink and frills."

Remind me never to get on Dakota's bad side. In an instant she had high kicked Clarisse, broken her nose and roundhouse kicked her face faster than I can shadow travel to Percy who was 2 steps from me.

"My lady Aphrodite may have made me pretty but my Lord Ares gave me strength in battle. Something no matter how much of his genes you have cannot match mine. Do not assume my parentage, I'm the daughter of all gods and I happen to be their favorite. Past, Future and Present included." With that Dakota disappeared and we were left watching as Clarisse stormed up to Percy.

"What the Hades is she and what does she mean by she's the favorite of all gods Prissy!?" Clarisse yelled her fist ready to beat him to a pulp like Dakota just did to her.

"I can explain campers." Chiron said instantly gaining all of our attention, "Long ago, before the time of Hercules the earth needed a savior from wars being broken out left, right and centre. Because the gods cannot have direct contact in human wars they came to an agreement to create the strongest weapon that could ever be made. That weapon turned into a peacekeeper, only it took the form of a girl. The gods had each put something powerful into the peacekeeper, eventually the girl changed. She followed commands as always but she thought of each god as a parent, even though they tried the gods could not resist the hold the child had on them. Imagine infinite power combined with beauty, kindness and joy and innocence. The power to destroy everything on earth but also to form life and nothing but good and peace. So they accepted the child as not just the life and power that can save both Olympus and the earth but also their daughter. The daughter of the gods. That is what Dakota is. Power, beauty and peace the thing that keeps Olympus from falling in the darkest of times."

Wow. The most powerful weapon ever and Percy Annabeth and I have to take care of it. No pressure right. I am never going on another quest for as long as I live.

**So that's the story of Dakota. She seems a little cold and mean but that will be explained eventually. Plus Dakota has a secret oooh mystery. This chapter in my opinion wasn't that great and I'm sorry it took so long. Reveiw! Let me know what you think of Dakota and this chapter. **

**Pooh bear loves you! (And she loves reviews :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating I'm a little sick. By the way if you like Victorious check out my other story Life Changes. Onwards with the story! **

Dinner was...uncomfortable may be the best word. Since Percy, Annabeth and I were Dakota's "guardians" a new table was created for the four of us to sit at. Now once more I'm used to people staring and whispering around me, but usually they stop when I catch them. This wasn't the case.

Everyone stared. None looked away. Everyone spoke. No one whispered. Mr. D the camp counsellor also made a half hour speech dedicated to Dakota honoring her. This didn't really help Clarisse in starting a friendship.

When dinner was over Percy and Annabeth all but ran to get away from the attention.

It was now about midnight and I was sitting on the roof of the Big House. The moon was shining brighter and bigger than I've ever seen before. Artemis must be celebrating.

"It's beautiful." A voice said. I knew who the owner of the voice was even though I've known them for less than a day.

"Yeah it is. Lady Artemis is celebrating your return." I answered looking up at Dakota in time to see her grimace.

She was wearing a silver silk dress which stopped at her knees and a black hoodie. Her hair was in a high pony tail showing off her high cheek bones and the sharp but delicate structure of her face.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't really want anyone to find me." She said sitting arms length from me.

"No problem I'm used to no one wanting me around." I said chuckling grimly. She looked almost...hurt?

"I didn't mean it like that." She said after about 5 minutes.

We continued to sit in silence, the peaceful kind not the awkward one. It felt nice to have someone's company, soothing almost. We didn't speak until the sun began to rise and I felt tired.

"I'm going to go to bed. You should get some rest too Princess." I said standing and stretching.

"Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for finding me."

"No problem." I would face all the monsters in Tartarous to see you I thought.

"Shit!" I hissed as an arrow scraped my arm. It was 10:28 and I had archery with the Apollo cabin. Now considering that I'm not a morning person and I went to sleep at 5 in the morning I was in a pretty pissy mood.

"Sorry Nico!" Ariel called coming over to check my scrape. She was 15 and very new to camp but get her upset and she'd kebab you.

So to those of you who hear Ariel and think the Little Mermaid, fair warning don't. Ariel has bright fiery orange hair that look like flames, pale almost translucent skin and a pretty bad temper, especially when it came to her name. Ariel and I became close friends after we almost killed each other in capture the flag. Turns out we have a lot in common.

"Next time aim better mermaid." I hissed at her. She glared at me but continued to heal the wound. Yeah remember what I said about her name, I'm the only one that rule doesn't apply to.

"Listen death breath it's not my fault you were too busy staring at princess perfect ." She said after following my gaze. I glared at her.

"I wasn't staring."

"Sorry my mistake, it not my fault you were drooling over her." She said her voice filled with sarcasm.

Technically it wasn't my fault. Dakota was helping the dryads and Demetor cabin pick strawberries for dinner, and she looked so at peace out there. She wore a one strap green dress that flowed down to her ankles and her usual jet black heels. Her hair was let out with a simple braid holding it out her face. Beautiful.

"So when you gonna ask her out?"

I rolled my eyes at Ariel. Dakota was the definition of perfection meanwhile I was death breath.

**So this chapter sucks. Let me know what you think by reviewing though. Gonna try and write a better chapter soon. **

**Pooh bear loves you! 3**


	5. Unexpected

**Hey! So I haven't updated in awhile but I'm going to make up for it! I got a review telling me there was no Percabeth in the story so I'm gonna change that now. Also I know Percabeth is listed as a main couple and there will be chapters all about them I feel it's important to show Nico and Dakota in the beginning.**

**One last thing a one of my best friends helped me with this chapter. I think he's an amazing writer so he's gonna co-write with me on this story now. Check out his stories SHWsaga576. He's seriously a great writer so check him out! **

**Now onwards with the story! **

Percy's P.O.V

I had no clue how I got stuck with "Dakota duty". After watching her take down Clarisse effortlessly, Annabeth and I made an effort to stay away from her. Nico didn't seem to mind spending the time with her, so he took over the duty. But someone had to do it eventually, right? So why me, you ask?

A memory flashed in my head of me and Annabeth laying down on some hay in the pegasi stables. It was one of the only places we could actually be alone nowadays. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic place on Earth. The horses smelled to high heavens, and the flies buzzed around nonstop. But hey, love conquers all right?

As I was playing with her blond curls between my fingers, she looked up at me with those beautiful grey eyes.  
"Your turn to watch Dakota"

"You really know how to kill a mood, don't you?"  
She lurched up to a sitting position, abandoning me in the hay. "I'm serious Percy. Someone has to keep an eye on Dakota. Nico can't do it forever" she said, suddenly serious.

"No offense Annabeth, but after seeing her take down Clarrise, I don't have intentions of watching her. Or seeing her. Or being in the same room as her. "

"Somebody has to do it"

"…Rock, paper, scissors?"

He smacked our fists against our open palms three times. She held up a fist and I held out two fingers. I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Best two out of three?" I asked. She got up from the hay and left without saying another word. A horse shot me a concerned glance, and I glared back at him. "Not a word" I warned, and it turned back to grazing on it's hay.

I left the stables where we house the Pegasi and horses to go for lunch in the cafeteria. I heard distant shouting behind me.

"Percy!"  
At first I turned around expecting Grover, but I got a different surprise instead.

"Hey Percy! I have a note for you." Conner Stoll from the Hermes cabin said running towards me. Ironic a Hermes kid was giving me a note, especially Conner Stoll. I tried to make it a habit to stay away from the Stoll brothers if I'm alone; they tend to have some pretty nasty "jokes" on them. And by jokes, I mean bombs. They have bombs on them.

"Thanks Conner." I say taking the note from him but he doesn't stay to talk. Hmm, he must be in a hurry for something.

_Percy, come down to the beach, it's important. ~D _

Well this day just seems to get better and better…  
I trudged along the sand of the beach alone. I figured that if Mr. D had called for me, that was a good enough reason for not protecting the most prized possession of Olympus right? But I found it strange that as a I walked along, I didn't see the pudgy overseer of Camp Half-Blood. It was just sand, the water, a couple rocks, and more sand.

Maybe I should wait here. Just in case he comes around I thought, and stared out into the water. I breathed in the salty air that formed the mist. I loved it, it made me feel so alive. It made me feel…wait, something wasn't right.

Suddenly, something shot out the water and pounced at me. Before I had any time to react, it had already tackled me and now we were rolling on the sand. Pinning both of my hands down, I had realized it was Dakota. I also realized that our faces were also inches away from each another. Her face, usually beautiful (from what I'm told, i tended not to notice girls unless it was Annabeth) , was twisted in a malicious scowl.

"Dakota, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm hunting"

"For what?"

"You. I've been sitting underwater waiting"

She hopped off of me, and that's when I realize that she must have sent that letter to me as D. Of course it wouldn't have been Dionysus, he never got my name right. She had trapped me, without even trapping me. Did that make sense? Wow, she was good. I crawled to my feet and although the back of my shirt was now covered in sand, Dakota's green dress was nice and dry. I couldn't help but wonder what other tricks she had up her sleeve.

"Thanks for the practice. Bye"

"Wait, hold on. I need to come with you"

"With me? Why?"

"Because…someone has to be watching over you"

"I already told you, I do NOT need a babysitter" she screeched. I took a step back at her sudden burst of anger

"Well, don't think of me as a babysitter. Think of me as a…bigger brother"

I could see her processing it, giving me a skeptical look. "You do realize who you are comparing yourself too?" she asked. Ouch, I thought but I didn't say it because I didn't want to bring back angry Dakota. I nodded. With that she was satisfied and calmly said, "Okay". I was stunned by her bipolar ways.

We both walked on the beach in silence. She didn't seem interested in me, and I didn't want to say anything that would make her go berserk again. But eventually, the silence got to me and I blurted out something I think I shouldn't have.

"So…you and Nico-"

She shot me a glance, and at first I immediately thought that was it. It was bye-bye Percy. But she just look forward and responded in a low voice. "He's nice".

Was that a hint of a blush I saw? So even the all-powerful Dakota was no match for Aphrodite's craft?  
"You like him don't you?"

"Please. I am the daughter of the greats! I don't have no time for 'liking' anything"

"But you're still a teenager"

She stopped and I can see she thought about this. Technically, her time of being a teenager had long past, but she still looked and acted like one (and kind of like a little kid). With a sigh, she reluctantly admitted it. "Okay…maybe I do…sort of…"

She froze in sentence and pulled out a dagger. She flung into the nearby bushes at an invisible enemy, missing me by mere inches. I was confused, until a huge figure burst out of the leaves only to be stopped by Dakota's knife. Upon closer observation, I realized the creature was a Minotaur.  
Impossible, I thought. It took me more than simple knife throw to kill a minotaur. What made it more impressive was the fact that Dakota hadn't even seen him coming.

Before I could react Dakota grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes which were filled with determination. "We need to get to camp. Now."

**Yay for chapter five! You guys seriously have SHWsaga576 to thank gir this chapter. So review, let me know what you think of Owrcy and Dakota's "sibling" relashionship. Hope you liked it, gonna try update soon! Review!**

**Pooh bear loves you! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i took so long! Ive been in and out of hospital and sick plus working on a youtube channel with some friends. i hope you like this chapter it was written by a friend of mine!**

When I came too, the first thing I saw was a rope of gold tied in a braid dangling over my face, and a helm stained with patches of blood. The rope of gold was Annabeth and the helm belonged to Clarisse. The sound of cries and roars bellowed behind us. As soon as my eyes opened, they both released a suppressed sigh of relief.  
"Are you okay, Nico?" Annabeth asked  
"It doesn't matter! He's alive and we're still at war. Get him on his feet" she barked.  
At the boom of an explosion, she rose with a celestial-bronze sword in hand and charged towards the chaos.  
Annabeth gave me no time to rest. With all her might, she yanked to my feet and pulled my arm over her shoulder. I felt too sore to react. I allowed her to carry me off, and I finally could survery what the sound was. Everything was in complete chaos.  
Anything that could be on fire, was very well on fire: bushes, trees and cabins. Campers were scampering back and forth to find water to douse the flames. Some were standing their ground, feverishly battling the monsters who hungered their defeat. Oh, did I not mention monsters? Well, there were monsters there too.  
And it was more than a hell hound and a Scythian dracaenae. There were Cyclopes, harpies and a whole army of skeletons (really? Who's side are you on?) . The campers were putting up a great battle, but with the spreading flames, it didn't take a genius to see that we were going to be quickly overwhelmed.  
Annabeth had leaned me across a tree, and I quietly regained my footing. However, my head throb rhythmically and painfully.  
"What happened?" I slurred  
"I think a Cyclops hit you. Clarisse pulled you out of the battle, and-  
She was interrupted by the swing of a blade from a skeleton. She immediately ducked and unsheathed her dagger. With a quick flick of her wrist, the dagger tore a nasty scar into the skull of the undead.  
"Nico!" someone cried out. Dakota and Percy busted out of the tree line. Dakota ran towards me and gave a gentle hug. "Are you alright? You look hurt" she exclaimed, as she began to pat down my ribs and stomach. It took some time to reassure her that I was fine.  
"Where were you two?" Annabeth asked. Percy tried to tell her what had happened, but was interrupted by Annabeth half-way through her story.  
"The camp is under attack and you two are strolling on the beach?"  
"Well it wasn't…when you say it like that-"  
"We don't have time for this! Percy, go and help the camp with the flames" Dakota snapped.  
Percy jumped at the sharp tone in her voice, but regained himself. He grabbed Annabeth by the hand and both of them ran off towards the raging flames. Dakota looked at them with an angry scowl on her face. Was it anger? Maybe it was something else.  
"Can you move?" she asked me. I nodded, but it was half of a lie. I was dizzy, but I could walk. She grabbed my hand, and we both run towards the chaos.  
To my surprise, we were actually winning this small battle. The harpies had taken flight and the golden dust of the skeletons scattered the ground. But all that was left was that fearsome Cyclops, who was playfully swatting at the campers that swarmed at his feet. He laughed heartily as their arms swang wildly in the air. Dakota, however, was unshaken by this monster.  
Like an arrow, she shot straight towards the cyclops' knee. It bellowed angrily as she scaled up its body. No lie, it was like watching a squirrel climb up a tree. As she reached the shoulder, the monster brought it hand down to slap her off, only to have her leap onto his nose. Is there anything this girl can't do?  
And with a single pounce, Dakota's dagger went straight into the Cyclopes' eye. As the monster roared, Dakota leapt off of the monster and rolled onto the ground. As the beast bellowed in pain, Dakota pulled out a spear and pointed it towards the Cyclops. In a bright flash, a bolt of lightning shot out of it and struck the Cyclops. Convulsing violently, it collapsed to the ground, exploding into a beautiful mist of gold. The campers, who previously feared her, now cheered her heroics.  
It's official, every friend I have is a hero, and I'm not.  
Dakota sheepishly accepted her praises, Percy and Annabeth both ran towards me. The expression on their faces showed they were as confused as I was.  
"That's not right, none of it is. Harpies, skeletons?"  
"Chiron?" Percy asked.  
"Of course Chiron. " Annabeth answered, "what about Dakota?"  
"Leave her with her fans. Under all that gloss, she's still a teen"

**Review!**


	7. Prophecy

**Yay an update before a month! I'm doing pretty good if I do say so myself. Anyway... Ignoring my awkward talk to myself Onwards with the story!**

"Chiron! We need help!" Annabeth called as we entered the big house.

"Chiron isn't here Annalise. And do stop shouting you're giving me a headache." Mr. D answered entering the room with a glass of what looked like wine but was diet coke.

"Annabeth. Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked persistent though we all knew Dionysus didn't care that campers could be dying.

He sighed obviously annoyed that we were still in his presence." Where is my daughter?" He asked looking at us properly for the first time since we entered the room. "I believe you three were put in charge of guarding her with your lives." He stated looking pretty pissed off.

"I don't need protecting daddy." The princess herself said. "Dad, the oracle must be consulted." She said sitting on the pool table her heels clicking together.

"Th oracle has been consulted and the decision is final!" Mr. D said looking pretty angry - like I'm going to kill the next person to speak angry.

"The oracle has been consulted by Percy. Give another camper a chance, you never know they might even be a..."

"Hero?" Mr. D asked sceptically. "Heroes are no good and only let innocent people down in the end." He looked angered and slightly ... sad?

"Dad please. At least let the oracle come to the campfire. If a prophecy happens we continue from there. If not you spend quality time with myself and Pollux tomorrow in the strawberry fields." Her voice held irresistible innocence and pleading. She stood beside him brushing back his black hair and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Mr. D says and storms off not really upset but maybe irritated.

Dakota turned to us looking over the bruises we had from the different monsters. For some reason though I wasn't looking into her eyes nor was she looking at me the intensity of her gaze made me feel like I was burning. Without a word she left the big house heading back to Poseidon cabin.

"I'll see you guys later." I said trudging back to my cabin to wait out the hours until campfire.

"Hey death breath!" Ariel called out entering my room disturbing my concentration of turning dirt to diamonds. She jumped up on to the top bunk on my bed which was for all but extensive purposes her bed.

"What the Hades? Don't you knock!" I asked picking up the semi translucent lump.

"Nope!" She answered happily picking up her favourite acoustic guitar that she left with me because either a Hermes child would steal it or her brothers and sisters would break it.

"Yeah well take it and piss off I'm doing stuff." I mumbled lying down glaring at the bunk above me as of I could burn a whole through it to her.

Wasn't quite rational and possibly even a little childish but I knew Ariel wasn't here to play guitar. Once she has an instrument around her she started before being told and had to be dragged away to stop. No she was here for another reason and I was pretty positive i would either want to die of embarrassment or kill her in rage.

"The camp is so excited, Dakota said there was going to be a prophecy tonight but not to Percy, for any camper." She giggled hoping it would be her. I stayed silent.

"Also Jason Grace is back... he and Dakota seem to get along well." I rolled my eyes of course it would be the son of Zeus who she would like. He wouldn't stink of death and actually is a hero. I gave her a sigh in answer and she looked down on me pretty irritated.

"Oh and uh Clarisse is planning an a attack on Dakota at the campfire." She said walking out the door. That got my attention.

I jumped off my bed and ran to the volley ball court where she was talking to her older brother. I grabbed her hand and started to drag her back to my cabin.

"What the Hades! Do you realise Olympus is watching to make sure I don't mess up!? That I could be killed if one hair on her head got cut off because of Clarisse! What else do you know?" I yelled at her happy for the soundproof walls.

"That's all I know Nico! I passed her in the bathrooms she said that she was gonna get the princess back for what she did and then go on the quest with Chris." She huffed apparently still mad about me dragging her here.

"Fine. I'll deal with her when its time." I said heading into strategy planning. She rolled her eyes and pushed me out the cabin. I just realised it was time for dinner.

Dinner was pretty loud as everyone was excited hoping to go on a quest and be the ones the gods would smile upon. Dakota on the other hand didn't look so pleased even though it was her plan. I kept my eye on Clarisse who looked pretty damn pleased with herself, which is never a good sign.

Finally it was campfire time. We sang and since everyone was so excited the fire rose to possibly 50ft. It was almost time for lights out and Rachel was still behaving like a normal human. A lot of campers were starting to get disheartened and Clarisse looked very suspicious.

We were heading back to the cabins when something was falling from the sky. That's weird the Golden Fleece prevented things from coming into the camps perimeters. Whatever it was crash landed on the volley ball court.

"It's a harpy!" Screamed a ten year old from Hephaestus cabin. Everyone backed away from the creature as it stood up. She was extremely pretty not as gorgeous as Dakota but pretty non the less. She has red hair and looks very petite. She also has...wings?

"Ella?" Percy asks breaking through the crowd with Dakota, Jason and Annabeth behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ella came looking for the one called DiAngelo. Ella's friend Chiron sent her." Me? What did Chiron send a bird girl for me for?

Then a creepy haggard voice started speaking. The oracle of Delphi. It started talking to Dakota.

"_Four shall travel towards the west, a princess and son of Death.  
The traitor amongst you shall be put to the test  
Rescue the one who is lost,  
A life will be the fatal cost."_

Everyone one turned towards me and seemed to back away more than usual. The silence was deafening. Great, a quest especially requesting me. Fantastic.

I hate being me.

**Yay a prophecy! Sorry it sucked. Please review and**

**Pooh bear loves you!**


End file.
